


tear me down, make me fall

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Begging, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Comeplay, Crying, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fights, Humiliation, M/M, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Bang Chan, Whining, Why Did I Write This?, chan is a sub and no one can tell me otherwise, fluff at the end, light degradation, not too much tho, sub bang chan, these tags are a mess, they fuck in the practice room oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I don’t know who you think you’re talking to,” Minho pushes him up against the glass and cages him in with his arms. “But you don’t tell me what to do.”





	tear me down, make me fall

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hey. this is my first skz fic and it's shitty. it's super self indulgent and probably a mess because i never proofread it. also, chan is a sub thank you for coming to my ted talk.

“God, we've ran through this a million times. Why can't you guys get it right? It's not that hard,” Chan spits, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “Practice is over, I guess.” He knows he's being harsh, but with the comeback rapidly approaching, there's little room for error.

 

“Calm down. You don't have to be an ass about it,” Minho says from where he’s leaning against the wall. He takes a swig of his water and pushes his bangs back out of his face.

 

“Excuse me?” Chan's blood is boiling, fists balled up by his side. 

 

“There's no reason for you to yell at anyone. I don't know why you're in such a shitty mood today, but you can't take it out on us, hyung.” Minho pushes himself upright and takes a few steps forward.

 

Chan hears the door open and glances at it in time to see the members slip out. Changbin is the last to go, smiling awkwardly and waving meekly before leaving. 

 

“I'm not in a shitty mood. I'm fine.” A blatant lie. The stress of preparing for yet another comeback has him on edge and Minho pointing it out is making it worse.

 

“You obviously aren't fine if you're acting like minor mistakes warrant th-” 

 

“Enough,” Chan commands, walking toward him. 

 

“No, you're being so hard on them for no reason.” Minho was never one to back down.

 

“I said enough, Minho. Fucking drop it. You don’t get to talk to me like that, especially in front of the other members.” Chan is in his face now, close enough for their breaths to mingle. He immediately regrets it when he sees the fire in the younger's eyes. Minho clenches his jaw and Chan, much to his own horror, suddenly feels hot all over. 

 

“I don’t know who you think you’re talking to,” Minho pushes him up against the glass and cages him in with his arms. “But you don’t tell me what to do.” 

 

“I do. I’m the leader, not you.” Chan's eyes flicker down to look at Minho’s plush lips, an action he hopes goes unnoticed. Minho has always been handsome, but he looks particularly good when he’s angry.

 

“Sure, that's your title. So what?” Minho is smirking now and it takes everything in Chan to keep his knees from buckling.

 

He really shouldn't be this turned on in the middle of an argument with one of the members, but Minho always has this effect on him. He'd be lying if he said he hasn't thought about him this way before. He feels his face heat up and moves to push the younger away from him.

 

“So you’re -” He gasps when Minho grabs his wrists and pins his arms beside his head. He feels himself getting hard, so he looks away from Minho and tries to calm down as much as the current situation allows him to.

 

“So I’m what? Hm?” There's a glint in his eye that Chan knows can't be good; it’s piercing and mischievous, much like Minho himself.

 

His last bit of composure crumbles when Minho presses their foreheads together. His chest heaves as he tries to hold back a whimper. He’s so embarrassed, so fucking humiliated, and he hates that it turns him on more.

 

“Supposed to listen to me.” There’s no authority, no power, to his words. They’re light and airy, barely making it past his lips. Minho laughs, voice deeper than usual and it's much hotter than Chan wants to admit. 

 

“Okay,” Minho pulls away, taking a few steps back and crossing his arms. “I’ll listen. What do you want,  _ leader? _ ” He smirks again when he sees Chan pull his shirt down in an attempt to hide how hard he is.

 

“I,” Chan weighs his options. He could beg Minho to take him now, finally get to feel, taste, and touch him in every way he's wanted to or he could be responsible. “Want us to stop arguing and head back to the dorms.”

 

“But what you really want is me,” Minho says, stalking forward. “Isn't it?”

 

“What? No, I-” Chan lets out a shaky exhale. He's never been a very good liar.

 

“Then why are you so hard?” Minho runs a finger over the front of Chan's sweatpants. “You really shouldn't lie to me. Tell me what you want.”

 

“Fuck, I,” Chan flicks his tongue out to wet his lips. “I want you.”

 

“You're gonna have to be more specific. How do you want me?” Minho goes back to pressing Chan against the wall, their bodies pressed flush together this time. 

 

“Want you to,” he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “To hold me down and, and -”

 

“Hold you down and what?” Minho tilts his head, feigning innocence. 

 

“I can’t say it. I can't -” Chan chokes on his words when Minho reaches under his shirt. 

 

“You seemed perfectly able to tell me what to do before. Now what? You can't even answer a simple question? C’mon,  _ leader _ . Tell me what you want me to do to you.” He lets one hand run up and down Chan's side while the other rolls one of his nipples between two fingers.

 

“Just - Just,” He whines high in his throat, hips surging forward at a particularly hard roll and he grinds against Minho. “Use me. Fucking ruin me. You can do whatever you want. Just please, please, please fuck me.” Chan is panting now, writhing against the younger in desperation. 

 

“I don't know. You were so bad earlier, I don't think you deserve it.”

 

“No, no, please. I can be good. I'll be a good boy, I promise. Please.” Chan whines into Minho's neck and trembles. 

 

“God, you're so hot,” Minho presses their lips together and kisses him  _ hard _ . Chan moans when he licks into his mouth, Minho grips the back of his thighs to lift him up, carrying him to the middle of the practice room and settling him on his back. “I can’t wait to ruin you.”

 

Chan wastes no time, tearing his clothes off as fast as humanly possible while he watches Minho undress. He’s got a gorgeous body, years of dance evidently molding him into something breathtaking. As he takes off his pants, he pulls out a small bottle of lube and Chan briefly wonders why and how he has it. The thought is abandoned when Minho settles between his legs. 

 

“You’re so pretty,” The compliment sends a fresh wave of arousal through Chan. Minho coats his fingers in lube and rests Chan’s knees over his shoulders. “Be a good boy and watch me open you up.”

 

Chan looks at them in the mirror, sees the first finger slide into himself, and moans brokenly. It’s so good and so dirty that he’s getting off on this. It isn’t long before he’s begging for more, to be filled and fucked by the younger. Once Minho works him up to three fingers, he decides he’s more than ready to take his cock. 

 

“Please, just fuck me,” Chan feels like his whole body is burning with want. “I need it so badly. I’ve been so good for you.” He can barely recognize his own voice. It’s higher, shriller, and cracking pathetically.

 

“I love hearing you beg. You’re so desperate to be fucked. It’s cute,” Chan chants a broken  _ yes, yes, yes _ while Minho repositions them. He turns Chan on his side, facing the mirror, and holding one of his legs up so he’s spread open on display. When Minho finally pushes into him, Chan nearly sobs. He buries his face in one of his arms, wiggling his hips to signal Minho to move. “Let me hear more from you, pretty boy.”

 

He slams into him hard and fast and Chan loves it. He’s panting and groaning into his arm, begging for  _ more, more, more. _ His senses and mind are all flooded with Minho and how good he feels filling him up. The pleasure is like nothing he’s ever felt before and he doesn’t think he’ll ever be satisfied cumming without Minho fucking him.

 

“Ah, so good, so fucking good.” Chan feels tears welling up in his eyes, the overwhelming feeling of Minho fucking into him relentlessly overtaking him.

 

“Look at you,” he grips a fistful of Chan's hair and forces him to look at himself through the mirror. “Just laying there, crying and taking it. You’re such a mess, baby.”

 

He looks absolutely  _ fucked _ . His hair is a mess, there’s tears running down his cheeks, his whole body is flushed pink, and his cock is bobbing obscenely as Minho fucks into him. A bead of precum rolls down his length as he twitches at the sight.

 

“You like seeing yourself and being humiliated? How filthy,” Minho lets go of his hair to stroke Chan's length. “You gonna watch yourself cum, Channie? Gonna make a mess all over yourself already? What would the others think if they saw you like this? What happened to their leader? What happened to being in charge?” 

 

“Shit,” Chan meets his thrusts, fucking back onto his dick. He’s sobbing with one of his cheeks pressed to the floor so he can still see himself. “ _ Oh, God. _ ” Minho angles his hips to hit his prostate with every thrust.

 

“Come on, Channie. Cum for me.” Minho purrs and speeds up his ministrations. 

 

Chan glances down to look at where Minho's in him, then meets his own eye in the mirror. His back arches, his chest heaves with his labored breathing, and he's whimpering pathetically. 

 

“Fuck, gonna come. Minho,  _ Minho _ ,” Chan cries, cumming all over his chest. “Cum in me. Oh God, _please._ ” He clenches down on his dick, still riding out his orgasm.

 

“Shit, baby, you're so good for me.” Minho's thrusts don’t lose their steady rhythm even as he fills Chan up with a groan. It's warm and fucking filthy, but Chan loves it nonetheless. After a few more thrusts, Minho pulls out and lays beside him. He runs his hand up Chan's chest, collects his release, and licks his fingers clean. 

 

“Holy shit.” Chan trembles, trying to catch his breath.

 

“You did so well. Feel better now, baby?” Minho props himself up on his elbow and looks down at him fondly.

 

“Definitely,” He sighs, blushing at the affection. “Thank you.”

 

“It's nothing,” Minho gives him a quick peck. “I knew you were stressed, and I've been looking for an excuse to get my hands on you, so I thought I'd fuck some of that out of you. Also, it's cute to see you try to pretend like you're in charge. I knew you'd crumble so easily.” 

 

“ I - but - you -” Chan sputters, failing to find a proper response. The pieces start to fit together in his mind and he pouts.

 

“Cute,” He rolls over to straddle Chan, his face inches from him. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“If you're about to ask for round two, I'm pretty sure I'll pass out because that was the hardest I've ever came.” 

 

“No, but I’m glad I was that good,” Minho winks at him and laughs, his beautiful smile making Chan's heart ache. “But I wanted to ask you to go on a date with me. I know this is super backwards, but I really like you, hyung. I didn’t really want to tell you this way, but yeah.” He blushes and Chan is surprised Minho is even capable of being embarrassed. He’s always so shameless in every way.

 

“I’d love that.” Chan smiles wide and he wraps his arms around Minho. He plants kisses all over Minho’s face and giggles.

 

His high hasn’t fizzled out yet, there’s a light hum under his skin and a fuzzy feeling in his stomach. He isn’t sure if the latter is from the orgasm or the confession, but it’s Minho regardless. He knows they have a mess to clean up, he has apologies and excuses to make, but he’s too caught up in him to care right now. Chan wants Minho and Minho wants him too, that’s all that matters. For the first time in a while, he feels at peace and his worries aren’t so prominent. 

 

“Also,” Minho grinds back onto him, the friction against his still sensitive dick eliciting a hiss from Chan. “Let me ride you next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me comments because i crave validation  
> if you want to follow me or yell at me, [here's my twitter](https://twitter.com/pentagonisms) and [here's my nsfw/fic account.](https://twitter.com/skzdominho)


End file.
